Ask Emo Squish
Ask Emo Squish is an OC ask pony blog run by SassyMcSassafras . It went officially NSFW roughly a month ago. Nothing too bad has been posted yet but the mod has made it clear she'll post whatever she likes, whenever she likes, however she likes~ It has since been moved to EverfreeProphecies and now centers around Prophet. For more info on that go to the EverfreeProphecies Page Emo Squish Bio Not much is known at this point about Emo Squish other than that she lives in a small house within Everfree Forest, is dating fellow Everfree resident, Empty and seems to suffer from severe insomnia. It is also known that she wants to be a mother, yet has yet to foal. Why is not yet known to the general public. Symptoms of her Insomnia : Emo Squish seems to become quite random when suffering from lack of sleep. She makes requests and is willing to do things she'd normally never do (I.E. let Hadaka do jello shots off her stomach) She also has a tendency to lose her glasses whenever this happens, making her quite clumsy, and causing her to sway as if she were drunk. When asking questions while she is in this insomniac state 'SHE SEEMS TO TYPE rather inconsistantly AS IF SHE KEEPS HITTING THE CAPS LOCK.' She curses much more frequently, and her answers are pretty...not-answer-y. She also tends to fall asleep on other ponies. Story so far Emo has officially become the companion of Empty, and attended Prom with him. However due to some rather fucked up events caused by TriSpirit the night ended with Emo injured and in need of stitches. She has since changed her appearance, and seems to hold no grudge against her lover. Prophet has gained an interest in the Pony God Hadaka, and Emo's twin sister, Capella Nova, has joined the blog. She has made several new friends and gained a tiny stuffed companion named G'thyl'bolm courtesy of the Shadowmancer . Commonly appearing ponies *Empty :: Emo's boyfriend of sorts. The were 'not-going-to-the-prom' dates with each other resulting in an event that caused Emo to be injured. It has also been implied that they have a physical relationship though nothing confirming this has been seen. *Skyheart :: Her ex-fillyfriend. They seem to have stayed quite close, Skyheart having even taken her to the Grand Galloping Gala. :: *Shadowmancer : Shadowmancer isn't actually a pony, but a parasitic creature from the Nether, another plane of existance. She gave Emo G'thyl'bolm in return for Emo giving her a stuffed Kraken. *Sky :: Not to be confused with Skyheart. Sky is a blue stallion that Emo seems to be friends with. Sky is also mentally challenged and despite being a pegasus cannot fly. He is in a happy homosexual marriage with his longterm coltfriend, and he has a son. *Prophet Prophet is another pony who lives in Everfree, and has been known to answer questions in Emo's absence. She lives with a stallion named TriSpirit though neither seem to like each other very much. She has an odd 'discorded' appearance, and swirled eyes. She also seems to have a current romantic interest in Hadaka , though it is unknown whether he shares these feelings, or how deeply she actually feels for him. Her cutiemark is an eye staring up towards the sky. No one knows what it stands for. *TriSpirit A confusing young stallion who keeps one eye covered always. He seems to suffer from multiple personality disorder-in fact that seems to be his special talent. His cutiemark is a three-sided diamond, representing each of his three personalities. He currently has no romantic interest (Maaares....or Stallions....Either is fine.)) : TriSpirit-Green : This seems to be the 'host' of the other two personalities. He's quite sweet and very shy. He's a dear friend of Emo's and tries to help any way he can. : TriSpirit-Blue : A flirtatious stallion with no gender preference his existance seemingly consists of making sexual innuendos and teasing various other ponies about their sex life. He has been known to butt into situations where he's not really wanted. : TriSpirit-Red ''' : HIGHLY DANGEROUS. DO NOT APPROACH. This version of TriSpirit is volatile and violent, thinking nothing of stomping a pony to death if he so see's fit. He will seem calm and placid one moment, then out of the blue, attack. He's even been known to cannibalize other ponies. * Capella Nova : Capella Nova is Emo's twin sister. She came to help her sibling after the accident with Empty. How long she will be staying with her sibling is unknown. Her cutie mark seems to indicate she has some sort of talent involving music. '''Emo Squish general appearance Emo is commonly seen laying down, due to her being easily tired out since she's so fat. She's got a short wavy mane that she brushes to either side of her head, she used to wear glasses (they've since been broken and have yet to be replaced) and has a small silver and purple lipstud. Her cutiemark is a piece of paper with a pen drawing a heart on it. It is currently unknown to the general public what it stands for. She has a very long curly tail that she likes to keep held over her side, probably to hide her stomach. She has slanted downwards eyes with dark circles around them (Discolouration from busted blood vessels due to lack of sleep...NOT spots.) she also has small dark brown freckles. ' ' lump_of_foal_by_ryoukittygirl-d4v8wu6.png|Little Moonlight Spectre with Emo Squish kissing_it_better_by_ryoukittygirl-d4usomb.png|Emo fixing up her friend Sky Emo Squish cutie mark.png|Emo's cutiemark tumblr_m1sahvITzr1rqytqno1_1280.png|Emo with Pen and some of her friends|link=askpen.tumblr.com Category:Ask blog Category:Story blog Category:NSFW Category:Draw blog Category:OC